


Where The Heart Is

by earthseraph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Ocean, beach, human!dean, merman!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthseraph/pseuds/earthseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can go back if you want- You know, home." </p>
<p>Castiel turned around to the quiet voice. Dean was standing at the end of the peer, arms self-consciously wrapped around his abdomen and bare toes rubbing against each other. His eyes were sad with an understanding tone- one that told him if he went now he would be forever forgiven but grieved over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where The Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> I went to a restaurant by the ocean yesterday and wrote this on the drive back home.
> 
> Unbeta'd 
> 
> Enjoy!

Castiel breathed in the smell if the ocean. Salty, brisk and fresh. It was wonderful. He could see the curve of the earth where was standing on the peer- bare toes curling against the worn and old wood- the soft puff of pink clouds that were an accent to the purples and blues that made up the sky. He could feel the ocean breeze dust on his face, grains of sand mixed in with the ocean water. 

He took a step forward, one step closer to the ocean and stopped. One heel still in the air and the other flat against the rough wood, arm stretched out with his fingertips so close to the edge he could feel the waves in his body- he could go now. Disappear into the ocean and never come back. Leave the land world and join his brethren in the ocean. Ignore the man inside their home and be back in the ocean. Back home. Back where he could swim out of the confines of a few feet- where he could go to the blacks of the ocean and twirl in the spiraled currents. 

But he couldn't do that. Not to Dean- not to himself. He knew he was meant to live here. On the land. With the humans. He knew that going back in the water was going into an endless void of nothingness. A void that would submit him to a caste system he didn't want to deal with. A void that would submit him to marrying a mermaid he didn't love or desire in the least. A void that would take him away from his love- 

"You can go back if you want- You know, home." 

Castiel turned around to the quiet voice. Dean was standing at the end of the peer, arms self-consciously wrapped around his abdomen and bare toes rubbing against each other. His eyes were sad with an understanding tone- one that told him if he went now he would be forever forgiven but grieved over. Eyes that held the horrid memories and details of past events that forever changed both of their lives. Castiel shook his head and walked to the side of the peer Dean was standing on. His toes scraped against the wood with a sticky, hollow sound. He felt his calves burn with the brisk walk from the edge of the peer to the beginning of land that Dean stood on. He stopped directly in front of Dean, just shy of stepping on the man’s toes. He placed his hand lightly on his lovers cheek and gave him a sad smile. "I don't want to go back. Nor will I wish to." 

Dean leaned into the hand and closed his eyes, "No?" 

Castiel felt his heart pang against his chest at the desperate and broken sound that came from Dean. He leaned in slowly and kissed the human's lips softly and whispered- "Home is here. With you." Castiel watched Dean slowly open his eyes and kiss his palm. 

"I'm just afraid that one day I'm going to wake up and you're going to be gone. And I won't be able to find you because you went back in the ocean. And that scares me, Cas." 

Castiel moved his thumb rhythmically with the waves on Dean's cheek bone, "I won't leave you. I promise to wake up with you everyday and love you everyday- even the days that you don't love me I'll still love you." 

"I'll always love you, Cas. Even if you want to go back. I won't hold you back from what you want. Never." 

Castiel kissed Dean deeply. Deeper than the black depths of the ocean. He put as much love as he could in the kiss telling Dean that he'll never leave him, that he's always going to be here, that Dean's the only love he'll ever have and even his crave for the depths of the ocean can't take that away from them. 

When they broke apart from the kiss Castiel leaned their foreheads together- both of them breathing in the same salty air and slightly panting from the oxygen depriving kiss. The ocean was their background music, the crash of the waves on the packed sand. The song of his brethren in the distance trying to pull Castiel back into the ocean- tempting him with their luscious croons and promises of eternal life. 

He ignored the song. 

Caring more about the man in front of him and the life they have together. He pulled one of Dean's hands from the flesh armor he built around himself and twined their fingers together, "Let's go inside." 

Dean nodded, "I can make you that smoothie you've been craving." 

"Berry?" 

Dean laughed lightly and nodded, "Berry." 

Castiel let himself be led inside the house. He let go of Dean's hand and closed the glass door, sliding it until it was locked against the ocean waves, salty wind and temptations. He looked out to the ocean once more, the familiar engulfing waves that were moving against the sky in a dance he knew all the steps to and turned his back to the place he once called home. He wiped his dusty feet on the mat below him and smiled at the curly script. 

_Home is where the heart is._

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://earth-seraph.tumblr.com/)


End file.
